Craig-Emma Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and Emma Nelson is known as Cremma (Cr'aig/'Emma). It began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview The two became acquainted at a wedding between Craig's mother and step-father when they were children. The start of their friendship was fueled largely by a crush that Emma quickly developed on Craig. She was heartbroken to discover that Craig did not return her affections, and to make matters worse, Craig liked her best friend Manny Santos. Emma eventually put her feelings aside, and even encouraged Manny to pursue a relationship with Craig, with whom she remained friends. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), Craig catches Emma playing with Angie but flees once Joey notices she’s being watched. The next day Emma catches sight and immediately falls for him, and once Craig introduces himself to Emma she remembers that they already met in Joey & Julia’s wedding. She then invites him to her mom’s birthday party which he accepts, leaving her overjoyed. In When Doves Cry (2), Emma overhears that Craig isn’t allowed to be around Joey or Angie, but works around it so he could be with Angie and she could spend time with her new crush. They go to the park, and Emma realizes it’s getting late and they should leave. Craig asks if he could play with Angie a little bit longer while she covered for him, which she reluctantly agrees to do, but Joey comes home early and finds out about this. Later on, Sean tells Emma that Craig is being physically abused by his father Albert Manning. They race to Joey to tell him about the abuse and how he had played chicken with an oncoming train earlier that day. In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Emma and Manny sneak into the Seniors' Dance, even though they're in the eighth grade, with the help of Craig. When a slow song comes on, Emma and Manny think Craig will ask Emma to slow dance, but instead he asks Manny, leaving Emma shocked and heartbroken. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Emma is looking at a yearbook along with Ashley and Craig, when they spot Emma looking at a picture of Shane McKay. Craig asks Emma who he is, but she doesn't answer him until he threatens to ask Mr. Simpson. She reveals he is her father who "got my mom pregnant, then took off". She says she only met him once, when she was three and visited them at work. Later that episode Emma wants to meet Shane. She originally asked Sean to go with her, but he couldn't, so she asked Craig. He agrees to go with her, and they ride a train to the address they found when they searched "Shane Andrew McKay", only to find the wrong person. At home, Emma searches "Dr. Shane McKay", and they eventually find the right home. In Pride (1), Craig warns Emma that he thinks there is more wrong with Snake than just a cold. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Emma invites Craig and Manny over to babysit. The next day when Emma witnesses Craig and Manny arguing, Emma butts in and Craig tells her to stay out of it. Emma tells Craig she also doesn't want Manny to get an abortion but states that it's Manny's choice. Season 5 In Turned Out (1), Emma walked into the Dot and found Craig and Manny making out. She said that she would tell them to get a room but they already had one, which happened to be hers. Manny told her that she would have her room all to herself that night as Craig was taking her to see a friend's band perform. Not wanting to leave her on her own, Manny said that it was not really a date and invited Emma to come along. Emma declined as she had to study. Craig tried to convince her to join them but she said that she did not want to be a third wheel. The next day, the three of them again met at the Dot and Manny told Emma that she and Craig had met a "totally cute guy" who was Emma's type: Derek Haig, a Grade 10 student whom Jimmy Brooks was coaching in basketball. Derek then entered and Craig said that it was weird and cosmic as they had just been talking about him. Emma said that it was amazing and as if it had been set up. Manny introduced them and Derek commented that Craig had told him that Emma's parents used to go to Degrassi. Emma was distracted by the sight of Peter Stone, whom she had a crush on, outside the window with a new camera. She told Derek that she would tell him all about her parents' time at Degrassi at a date on Friday. However, their date did not go well and Emma told Derek that she had a "pretty lame time." Shortly afterwards, she went to see the film Clown Academy with Peter. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Emma and many other Degrassi students went to one of Craig's performances after he returned to Toronto for a music festival. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Emma looked at a copy of Craig's album Of Two Minds. In Bust a Move (2), it was revealed that Craig was the mystery guest at the Purple Dragon Mystery Concert in Smithdale University. Emma attended the concert. Craig was glad that so many of his old friends were in the audience. Season 8 While arguing about boys that she and Manny had both liked in With or Without You, Emma mentioned Craig. Manny pointed out that they were twelve at the time. Minis There is a mini which involves what would have happened if Craig had chosen Emma instead of Manny. It's a recreation of a scene in Holiday (1). Rival Relationships *Craig-Manny Relationship Trivia *Craig's stepfather Joey Jeremiah and Emma's stepfather Archie Simpson have been lifelong best friends since they attended Degrassi Junior High School. The two of them and Emma's mother Christine Nelson went to school together. *Craig dated Emma's best friend Manny Santos while Emma dated Craig's former friend Sean Cameron. *Emma's best friend Manny had a conflict with Craig's best friend Ellie Nash. *In Accidents Will Happen (2), Emma convinced Craig to let Manny have the abortion. *Emma had a crush on Craig, but he chose Manny. *There is a Degrassi Mini entitled What if Craig Picked Emma about what would have happened if Craig had chosen Emma instead of Manny in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. *Craig went with Emma to find her biological father Shane McKay in Father Figure (1). *In When Doves Cry (1), it was revealed that Emma's mother and Craig's mother Julia Manning-Jeremiah made them dance together at the latter's wedding to Joey. *They both have younger half-siblings: Angela Jeremiah and Jack Simpson respectively. Emma babysat Angie in When Doves Cry (1) and When Doves Cry (2) while Craig babysat Jack in Accidents Will Happen (2). *Emma's friend Caitlin Ryan had a long running, though off-and-on, relationship with Craig's stepfather Joey. *Craig was previously friends with Emma's husband Spinner Mason. *Emma attended the funeral of Craig's father Albert Manning in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Craig disliked Emma's ex-boyfriend Peter Stone. *They both worked on Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!: Craig wrote a song for it while Emma appeared in it. *In White Wedding (2), they both attended Archie Simpson and Christine Nelson's wedding in January 2003. *Craig dated Ashley Kerwin, the stepsister of Emma's good friend Toby Isaacs. *Craig's best friend Marco Del Rossi was the Student Council President from 2004 to 2005 and the valedictorian of the Class of 2006 while Emma's close friend Liberty Van Zandt was the Student Council President from 2005 to 2007 and the valedictorian of the Class of 2007. *Craig disliked Emma's friend Jay Hogart because of his involvement in the 2004 school shooting. *Both of them were offered places at Toronto University. While Emma went on to attend the university after transferring from Smithdale University, Craig did not as he wanted to pursue his music career. *Both Emma and Craig's stepfather Joey were naked at school: Joey in Bad Blood (2) and Emma in Hungry Eyes. Gallery FF2cf.jpg Th_DEGRASSI_tSEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_24min_22sec.jpg 301fatherfigure.png tumblr_l788lqios21qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788m4lJkO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l788oaVk5n1qc1tpr.jpg degrassigroup_new.jpg tumblr_l7884zOSFo1qc1tpr.jpg FF1.JPG FF1.18.jpg Kj.jpg Asfnr.jpg Tumblr0z8qcO7n1qc1tpr.jpg 15 (7).jpg Emma paige and craig-6280.jpg wdc0182.jpg wdc0187.jpg wdc0189.jpg wdc0196.jpg 4564k.jpg crema.jpg 232-brucas59 (2).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 89ijdd.jpg Images (29).jpg Kj.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Ggfgfgf.png Tumblr lepzq2OFd51qc1tpr.jpg Evryone.jpg 2-brucas59 (1).jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg WICPE12.png WICPE11.png WICPE9.png WICPE8.png WICPE7.png WICPE6.png WICPE5.png WICPE4.png WICPE3.png 989ik.jpg AWH-0077.jpg AWH-0076.jpg 29-brucas59 (3).jpg HF-0082.jpg HF-0081.jpg Emma and craig.PNG Craig-emma-joey.png Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg FF0118.jpg FF0117.jpg FF0116.jpg FF0114.jpg FF0110.jpg FF0105.jpg FF0104.jpg FF0094.jpg FF0092.jpg FF0085.jpg FF0037.jpg FF0036.jpg FF0035.jpg Wdc20028.jpg Wdc20025.jpg Wdc20022.jpg Holiday0016.jpg 24-brucas59 (2).jpg Th DEGRASSI SEASON2 DISC1 - 00hr 24min 22sec.jpg Wdc20040.jpg Wdc20041.jpg Fgcbbcbc.png Lookatle.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg Screenshot (356).png TO-0005.jpg S degrassi30450147.jpg Th degrassiS2E10 173.jpg S degrassi3220113.jpg Smilingbusstop.gif FF2.02.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8